Van Satonaka (Chronicles)
Appearance Van is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair that falls in a messy heap atop his head and possesses green eyes. During his time in Shino Academy, he wore an altered outfit consisting of a skin-tight black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a bright blue colored jacket with a red lining, gold trim, and very long, detached sleeves. During his training period with Yachiru Unohana, Van could typically be found wearing he wore a Japanese tradition training shihakushō uniform, bearing a light green coloration. Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Van possesses an enormous amount of spiritual energy which is wild and untamed and sometimes dangerous. That seems to be given off in surging waves when released. The magnitude of his reiatsu is impressive, as it is capable of causing the earth to tremble. His spiritual power is dense and overwhelming; as a result, he can fight for incredibly long periods of time without stopping, and rarely becomes fatigued. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances, and has the tendency of making it hard to breathe for those unaccustomed to it. He can use his spiritual pressure to nullify attacks around him by tearing it apart or hardening it around himself to work similar to the Hierro of Arrancars. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Van is an experienced hand-to-hand fighter, utilizing swift reflexes and speed in order to overwhelm his opponent. His main fighting style-Savate is meant to disarm and disable an opponent. In battle, he is known to be incredibly fast using a powerful hit and run tactic to weaken the opponent. He has been able to take down several hollow with his bare hands. He is able to catch very forceful punches with open hands without trouble. His hand-to-hand skills make him a dangerous and troublesome foe but a very powerful ally. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Van is an accomplished swordsman, being able to fight on fair ground with released zanpakutō and take out multiple vice captain-level opponents with his own zanpakutō still sealed. He is a dual-handed swordsman do to his possession of two claws as his zanpakutō, He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. Flash Steps Expert: A proficient user of Flash Steps, Van is primarily skilled in the art of flash steps. He is frighteningly fast, being able to pick apart an army of hollows without much trouble. Van's skill is impressive. He can easily close large gaps between the opponent and him in a matter of seconds, as well as cut apart an opponent before they had time to react. His reflexes are at his peak, and he can almost never be caught by surprise unless the opponent has mastered the art of reiatsu stealth. He can keep up quick and rapid assaults on an opponent's being that overwhelms them and leaves no openings for attack. His spiritual energy becomes completely impossible to track when moving, which often surprises many opponents when he is able to inflict injury upon them after appearing behind them. Immense Durability: Van is quite is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to get back up and fight, ignoring most wounds even if they are harmful. He is capable of taking hits and continuing to fight without much worry. Enhanced Strength: Van has shown massive amounts of strength. He is capable of injuring an opponent greatly with his bare hands and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with his own. He is also able to lift the gates of the Sereitei by sheer force of will. He is quite capable of punching through boulders with his bare hands, use devastating punches to rupture internal organs. Enhanced Endurance: Van is capable of fighting for extended periods of time even after using massive amounts of spiritual energy with no visible signs of exhaustion. Keen Intellect: Van possesses a large amount of intelligence, gained from his love of knowledge as he such of Soul Society's History. He constantly shows himself to be very intelligent in combat, coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies in order to defeat opponents. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly.He is a very perceptive man, even as far as figuring out the opponent's next possible moves before they had a chance to utilize it. Van retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Van is a highly perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in spiritual pressure. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat. Zanpakuto Shimo Hanabira (霜花びら, Frosted Petals) is the name of Van's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a slender katana with a hilt wrapped in green cloth. The wrappings along the hilt are adorned with several small charms, giving the hilt alone a genuine beauty not usually found on a male's zanpakuto. The guard of Shimo Hanabira is in the form of sphere shape and has several thorn-like protrusions. Shikai: 'Released with the command "'Wreak Havoc", the thorns on Shimo Hanabira's guard begin growing and extending around the zanpakuto's blade. As the thorns cease their growing, the blade of Shimo Hanabira bursts forward and reveal a now shimmering weapon as it gives off silver sparks of reiatsu. : Shikai Special Ability: Shimo Hanabira allows Van to conjure crystals from the environment in order to attack opponents. Defensively, the ability of his Zanpakuto can be used to crystalize anything with a mass, including organic substances and even the very elements themselves. However, the crystalization aspect of Shimo Hanabira is useless against energy based attacks as they lack mass, though Van can use to crystal as a prism to re-direct these attacks. 'Bankai: '''Not Yet Acheived 'Resurrección: ''' Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Rogue Shinigami